soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustin Parker
Dustin Parker is one of the characters in the ''Were-Creatures ''series. He is a were-snake from Texas who moved to Auragate Town with his parents when he was a child after his father, Dallas Parker, got a new job there. His Awakened Form spirits are Quidel Echohawk, Hades, Bedivere, and Scorpio. Appearance As a were-snake, Dustin is an anthropomorphic snake, but with physics more similar to a human with arms and legs. His scales are kelly green with a brown skinned underbelly along his stomach and inside of his arms and his eyes are nankeen yellow. His tail goes down the ground, so it's normally wrapped loosely around his right leg. Dustin wears a dark grey workout turtleneck top with one sleeve on the left and dark yellow stripes over the stomach area. On his right wrist is a black sweatband. He wears grey running shorts with the word "ANACONDA" embroidered on the right in green with a black sleeve on his left leg to below his knee. His shoes are black and green, no-lace running shoes and he wears paddings on the heels. In the winter, Dustin prefers not to go outside due to his were-snake heritage. When he does go outside, he wears a thick, navy blue coat over a black turtleneck sweater, a black wool hat and leggings under a pair of jeans. He has thick socks and brown boots and thick, grey gloves. His tail is tucked into his coat. In his swimwear, Dustin prefers to wear green and blue swim briefs with a pair of black and green waterproof shoes. When not in the water, he has a white over-shirt that he leaves open. For his sleepwear, Dustin wears plain white boxers and dark green sweatpants. At the Summer Festival, he wears a black and grey yukata with gold embroideries of turtle shells and cosmos flowers. Dustin prefers to wear normal straw sandals and a bronze yellow track jacket over his shoulders. In old pictures of Dustin as a kid, he was a human with tan skin. He had wavy, light brown hair that was held back in a ponytail. His eyes used to be hazel before his were-creature transformation and he liked wearing green shirts with black shorts and shoes. Personality Dustin is an energetic were-snake and for the most always looking positive. The only thing he will be constantly negative against is cold environments and winter, because his snake side makes him sensitive to the cold and one time, according to him, force him into a short "hibernation". History Early Childhood Present Day Relationships Dallas Parker Mariah Parker Andrew Wolfe Andrew and Dustin have known each other since they were human kids, where they met at the archery range during their last elementary school days. Dustin was amazed that Andrew had missed the target completely even after 50 times, and now this memory is an old joke between them. They remained friends all through middle school and high school, but they lost touch around their respective 19th birthday when they became were-creatures. Willis Donovan Dustin knew Willis, often called by his nickname "Will," originally through Andrew when they started middle school. Seeing how quickly they warmed up to each other more intimately than Dustin did with Andrew, he was the one who encouraged them to start dating. Dustin voiced his sadness that their relationship had fallen apart in high school, but he still saw Will as a friend. He was disappointed that he lost touch with him after graduation. The next time he sees Will again at the Auragate Library years later, Dustin is stunned to see him and worries about the tension between him and Andrew. Quotes *"Hey there, Andrew! It's me, Dustin! It's been a while since the last time we spoke, huh?" (Introduction) *"Oh, me and Andrew? We go back. First met him at the archery range when we were both fifteen. He had a bit of trouble hitting the target since it was his first time, so I offered to help him. Ever since then, we've been pretty good friends." (Explaining how he first met Andrew) *"Hey, I got an idea! We go to the Steamin' Hell Sauna! Think about it! It could be a good bonding experience for us guys! Plus, we can relax from Demons too!" (Suggesting to the other guys that they relax at the Steamin' Hell Sauna) *"That tears it... YOU LEAVE MAH FRIENDS ALONE RIGHT NOW, YA DAMN DEMON!! And ya better leave Gwen alone too! (Showing his determination of saving Gwen from her possession) *"Me and Andrew are heading to Texas for the week to visit my mom, uncle and two cousins. We've actually got two extra plane tickets there, if you guys want to come." (Inviting Gwen and Angel to Texas with him and Andrew) *"Awwwww yeah!" (Battle victory) *"Yeah! Maybe I can teach you if we both get the perfect chance, Andrew!" (Part of battle victory with Andrew) Gallery Trivia *His blood type is A. *He likes archery. *He dislikes winter and cold environments. *His birthday is February 3. *Despite being from Texas, he doesn't have that much of an accent like his father and mother due to spending most of his life in Auragate Town. However, he does speak with a flawless Western accent whenever he gets angry. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males